Runaway Love
by Ltscw
Summary: When twenty five year old Troy Bolton rescues an eighteen year old Gabriella Montez from the side of the road due to her broken down car, both of them end up finding something that they never planned on happening.


**Runaway Love**

Twenty five year old Troy Bolton was driving along the infamous route 66, making his way out of California heading east towards the Carolina's. It was the last long drive before taking a much needed two week vacation. He was an independent driver, working contract to contract with whatever load he could get. Home time was few and far between, which usually meant one or two weekends a month if he was lucky. But he didn't mind the alone time. In fact he really loved traveling around the country taking in all the sights and people he would meet. Some better than others, but he knew that not all people were the pick of the litter so to say. But he did his best to get along with everyone the best he could. His only passenger was his canine friend Sadie, whose favorite spot was always the queen sleeper in the back of the cab of his rig. She was a two year old German Sheppard that he rescued from the side of a deserted highway when he happened to have seen her wandering alone as a puppy along the side of the road. She pretty much instantly took to him, becoming his best friend, companion, and protector. Whenever he was on the road, she had to be with him. Not having Sadie wasn't an option.

It was a Sunday night and they were just making their way out of California, just past the border into Arizona when he noticed Sadie was a bit more restless than usual. "Hey, what's up girl?" he asked patting her head. She barked again making him face back towards the road, instantly seeing a pair of flashing red hazard lights ahead of them. "Oh, I think I see what you're barking about. Did you want me to stop?" She barked once again as he laughed and said "Alright girl, we'll stop and check to make sure everything is alright."

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Gabriella hissed out kicking the door of her car. Under the hood the engine steamed while under it the sounds and smells of oil and coolant filled the air. A sure fire signal that whatever was left underneath her hood was done for. "That's what I get for getting a used car from a shady lot." But the sound of a huge engine and hissing air made her jump and turn as a large semi stopped behind her broken down vehicle. "Great…a trucker. This can't be good…"<p>

"Depends on what your definition of good is." the male voice called out to her as he and what looked like a dog jumped out of the cab of the huge vehicle. "Sadie here kept barking when we saw you up ahead and usually she doesn't do that."

"She doesn't?"

"Nope." the male said coming closer to her. "But by the way it looks I'm kind of glad she did."

"You and me both then I guess." she responded nervously as Sadie trotted up to her. "Is this her?"

"Sure is. Best friend I've ever had…of the canine variety that is."

"Nothing wrong with that." she giggled petting the German Sheppard's head. "She's a pretty dog."

"Thanks. So anyway what seems to be the problem here?"

"Well…considering the steam coming from under the hood…plus add in all the fluid leaking from the bottom…I think a lot of things."

"Pop the hood and let me take a look. Sadie, keep her safe." Barking once Gabriella giggled as she did what the male asked. And she had to admit, from what she had seen of him so far he looked pretty darn good.

"Well ma'am…" he called out several minutes later. "I'd hate to say this but your car is a goner. Judging by the hole in the side of your engine this thing was junk from the time you got it."

"Tell me about it. It's been in the shop more times than I care to count."

"For a Mercedes Benz I find that rather odd…"

"I picked it up from a shady car lot so I could get away from my parents before college started. Looks like it really got me that far…"

"Well before we get too much into that…what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she giggled out. "Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."

"Whoa…hold on…of the…Montez corporation?"

"Sadly, yes." she sighed. "And engaged in an arranged marriage I don't want."

"Oh…I see." he responded scratching the back of his head nervously. Not wanting to make things any more awkward than what they were now, he responded calmly "Well if you want…I can try loading this thing into the back of my truck. I just got done hauling some cars into California yesterday which I know seems like an odd stroke of luck but…"

"It's fine. Go ahead…if that's…alright with you that is."

"Only if it's okay with you."

"Fine with me as long as I can get off the side of this highway."

"Alright. You can go ahead and get into the cab with Sadie here. I'll take care of everything else."

"Thanks Mr…err…"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Troy. Troy Bolton."

"Okay then Mr. Bolton." she giggled. "I'll wait in the truck while you get this piece of junk loaded."

* * *

><p>A half hour later found them back on the road, with them making light conversation on and off as Sadie laid between her and Troy comfortably sleeping. "Wow…she never sleeps down there. Usually she's up on my bed back there."<p>

"Guess she needed another female figure to be with."

"I find that doubtful." he laughed keeping his eyes forward on the desolate road ahead of them. Looking up at his citizens band radio he turned up the squelch a bit silencing some of the static coming in from over the airwaves. "Looks like it's busier than usual out there tonight."

"Do you always talk on that…what is it called?"

"A Cb radio." he laughed. "And not always. Just when I need or want to. I use it more to keep an eye on traffic conditions or to see if any of the weigh stations are open but that's about it. Otherwise I do tend to use it if I see a Smokey bear or evil knievel in the area."

"And those are..?"

"A normal officer or one on a motorcycle."

"So you have your own lingo for these kinds of things?"

"Yep pretty much. But otherwise it's the usual cell phone."

"So how long have you been driving these things?"

"Well how should I start?" and for the rest of the night that was all that can be heard as they drove through the dark night filled hours. And with each word that was spoken, the smiles on their faces grew wider as they found out they had a lot more in common than what they would have thought.

* * *

><p>The next morning found them stopped at a truck stop in Arizona, her passed out in the passenger seat as he went inside to get them some food and perhaps maybe a quick shower. "Troy! Good to see you here again!"<p>

"It's been a while Chad. I thought you would have left this place a long time ago."

"Nah can't afford not to. Got a family on the way now."

"What? You? No way."

"Totally man. Got twins due in about three months now."

"Way to go but I'm going to take a quick shower and then get back on the road. Got a vacation coming up and I want to get the most out of it that I can."

"You do that Troy. I'll see you when you get out. Want me to get your usual?"

"Make that times two."

"Times two?" Chad asked curiously. But before he could ask any further Troy was already upstairs on the second level heading up to the shower rooms.

* * *

><p>Waking up to the sun shining in her eyes Gabriella stretched herself out, smiling knowing she had probably slept better that night than she had in ages. Even if it was in the seat of a semi truck. Hearing her rustling around a bit Sadie sat up and rested her head on Gabi's lap. "Morning to you too girl." she giggled. "Shall we get out and stretch our legs a bit?" Barking happily Brie giggled and let themselves out. Once on solid ground Gabriella did a few stretches wearing only a tank top and shorts smiling while letting the cool morning air greet her.<p>

* * *

><p>Once showered, cleaned up, and into a fresh set of clothes Troy paid and thanked Chad for his things before heading back out to his rig. He had to admit that the drive last night was a lot more enjoyable than what he had first thought it would be. Usually being on the road alone with his dog suited him just fine, but something about the girl he picked up the night before really caught his attention. They had yet to see each other fully due to the nighttime darkness but all that mattered was finding out what she wanted to go.<p>

As he neared his truck he looked up from their groceries and stopped…his draw dropping seeing the petite brunette standing by his truck. Her long hair flowed around her, slightly curvy and dipping to almost her mid back. Her soft tanned skin glowed perfectly in the morning sun as he watched her legs that went on for almost forever. The curves of her waist and hips were almost perfect…no…they were perfect. And judging by the way her tank top was hugging her, it was easy to see her breasts were just the right size as well. In fact…everything about her screamed perfect. Right down to her mocha colored eyes.

Feeling herself being watched Gabriella herself looked up and gasped at the Adonis that stood before her. Watching as his shaggy hair waved in the morning breeze…his muscular arms obviously telling her that he stayed in shape, and oh god those blue eyes of his…just the look of him screamed gorgeous. "Oh…um…hey Troy. I let Sadie out so I hope you don't mind."

"No…um…not at all. You hungry?"

"Starving as a matter of fact." she giggled feeling her stomach growling at the mere mention of food.

"Well we can eat and if you want, they have showers inside up on the second if you want to clean up."

"Yeah…thanks. I would like that."

"Let's hurry up then. I want to get back on the road as soon as I can."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Back on the road about an hour later, Troy used all the concentration he could not to avert his eyes to the Spanish beauty next to him in the passenger seat…of which he also had to feign a little jealousy since Sadie had suddenly averted all of her attention to Gabriella instead of him. "You know…if I knew my dog was going to turn into a traitor the moment I met you I should have just left you on the side of the road."<p>

"Well I can't help it." Gabi giggled as she stroked the canine's ears. "Like I told you before, she probably just wanted a female figure to bond with. Now she has one."

"Yeah yeah…so anyway where are you headed?"

"Anywhere that gets me away from New Mexico and Albuquerque. So wherever you go I'll go if that's what it takes."

"Well I'm headed clear across the country to South Carolina. You sure you're up to that?"

"Positive as long as it gets me away from home."

"By the way…how old are you anyway?"

"Turned eighteen two days ago. You?"

"Twenty five."

"That's not bad. Still young yet still a bit on the mature side. I like that."

"So do I." he said quietly while trying to control his now wild hormones. But unknown to him she was feeling the same exact way. She had never liked a guy like this before let alone been kissed. Being in the family she was her father was overly protective as was her mother, so dating was usually out of the question as every boy she attempted to bring home was shot down since they were possible suitors or rightful heirs to the Montez fortune. "So I guess it's not a bad thing that I'm seven years older than you?"

"Nope. Not at all. As I figure it age is only a number…as long as it's within reason of course."

"And what's within reason?"

"If you were say…fifteen or twenty years older then we might have had a problem."

"I'll take that into consideration…well…not that I have to anyway."

"My point exactly. Now drive truck boy."

"Yes ma'am." he laughed as Sadie barked happily while laying on his bed as always. Laughing herself Gabriella new more than ever that she was indeed in a safe place with him. And perhaps…she wouldn't mind being with him like this for as long as she would let him.

* * *

><p>The next two days found them parked in another truck stop just before they broke off from route 66 about mid way through Oklahoma. She had decided to stay in the truck with Sadie after she had let them out to once again stretch and get some fresh air. But overall she was beginning to like being on the road more and more. And what she liked even more was that nobody could find her, not even any police officials since her car was hidden within the fifty three foot enclosed car hauler that Troy had hooked up to the back of his rig. "Not that it matters…the car is a piece of shit anyway…" but she was suddenly startled out of her trance when Troy jumped into the truck slamming his door behind him. "What's wrong Troy? Did something happen?"<p>

"Gabriella…we have a problem."

"What? Why?"

"Get into the sleeper and I'll show you on TV."

"Oh…okay. Sure." she said cautiously as she had yet to even investigate that part of his truck. She figured she would leave his sanctuary alone since it was his. Sleeping in her seat was usually fine and more comfortable than not on their night drives. But she followed behind him anyway, taking a seat next to him as he turned on his TV instantly switching it to the news channel he had ingrained in his memory. _"Again, if anyone has seen our daughter…or the vehicle she was driving…please contact us right away so we know she is alright."_

"_Indeed." _the next male said coming up that made Gabriella instantly groan.

"What's wrong Brie?"

"That's the guy they're trying to force me to marry." she hissed out. "His name Jackson Gomez. And he's an absolute snake. The only thing he cares about is money and having women at his beck and call…"

"Oh…I see." he responded turning back to the TV. _"I want to know if my lovely fiance is okay out there. As long as she is unhurt and returned to us that is all that matters. We are offering a…" _and that's when she turned the TV off not wanting to here that persons voice. "Boy, you must really hate that guy."

"Him and the rest of my family. Is there anywhere we can go that I can use a pay phone and not be seen?"

"Hmm…I think I might know just the place. But it might be wise if you stay hidden back here for a while."

"Oh…okay. You sure about that?"

"Yeah." he responded nodding. "At least until we can get things figured out."

"Thank you for not forcing me to go back home."

"You're an adult now Brie. And as far as I'm concerned you can do whatever you want. Now let's get out of here shall we?"

"Sure." she said blushing a bit. Nodding he climbed back into the cab and his drivers seat. Once he had his huge diesel engine fired up he pulled out as normally as he always would while she laid onto his duvet cover and instantly falling asleep once she was comfortable with Sadie sleeping at her side as well.

* * *

><p>"By the way, why do you want to use a payphone?"<p>

"Two reasons." she said taking the change that Troy was handing her. They had reached a remote gas station several hours later in the middle of nowhere that fortunately had a working pay phone next to the side of the building, away from any cameras or anyone's point of view since they used his truck to hide themselves. "One, if I turned on my cell phone, they could instantly ping it and locate me wherever I go. And two, if I use a pay phone, it takes about five minutes for them to track where I'm at, giving me time to say what I want and then for us to get out of here before anything happens."

"I get your point. You've done your homework on this."

"It's common sense." she giggled depositing her change and dialing a specific number. "Everyone should know that by now."

"Well you learn something everyday don't you?"

"Sure do. Now stay quiet. It's ringing." she whispered. After a few rings a tired but strong male voice answered. _"Montez residence. This is Jose speaking."_

"Daddy nice to hear your voice."

"_Gabriella! Thank god! Where are you so we…"_

"Stop dad. You're not going to pick me up, and I refuse to go along with what you want. I'm going to live my life how I want until I see fit to return. Until then I will not have you hunting me down."

"_Now honey…let's talk this out. Maybe we can…"_

"Work something out? Sorry but I don't have time to. And I'm not going to take the chance of guys trying to trace this call as I'm sure you're attempting to. I'll call you again within a day or two so until then goodbye." Not letting her father say another word she instantly hung up, taking a deep breath. "Time?"

"About two and a half minutes."

"Good. Two and half minutes to get us out of here so let's get going."

"Right." he said laughing. Dashing back into his rig he slammed it into it's first gear and began the long trek back to his home where he knew she would be safe for the time being.

* * *

><p>Reaching his home three days later Gabriella smiled seeing he had a quaint but charming home. Nothing huge, but for a single guy it would definitely work. "Nice Troy. Looks like it's well kept even with you being on the road so much."<p>

"I get help from one of the neighbor kids with that. He usually tends to my lawn while I'm on the road."

"You must pay him pretty well for that."

"It keeps him coming so I probably do. But anyway let's get you inside before you get seen."

"Getting protective of me already?" She responded looking at him innocently.

"Don't push your luck." he laughed smirking as he tossed her his keys. "Let yourself inside. I'm going to try to figure out how to get your car into the garage."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>A week later Troy found himself really settling into having a roommate in his home. In fact, he was finding he was downright loving it. She would always help tend to chores, insisted on making dinner as long as he made their lunches, and even let him have his man time out in the garage working on either his beat up everyday truck or tinkering around with her car trying to figure out if it was even worth fixing or not. Not that she cared…anything that connected her with home might as well have been thrown out anyway. "Yep, you definitely need a new engine Brie." Troy said wiping his forehead with whatever was left of his forearm which was pretty much covered in grease and oil. "That engine I think was on it's last legs long before you got it."<p>

"You still going to fix it?"

"Money wise it's worth it. The body and interior are in great condition. But it's totally up to you since it is your car."

"I'll think about it truck boy." she giggled going up and kissing his cheek. "But for now you go take a shower while I get dinner started."

"Yeah…sure." he said shocked at the intimate gesture that now tingled on his cheek. Snapping out of his trance he went into the bathroom, stripped out of his dirty clothes, and took a much needed, and very cold, shower.

* * *

><p>Late that evening as he laid in bed, it was about half past eleven when he heard his door creaking open. Looking up he smiled seeing her in the usual tank top and shorts combination looking at him nervously. "Something up Brie?"<p>

"Yeah…um…can I maybe…you know…stay with you tonight?"

"Urr…yeah. I guess that should be alright. Are you okay?"

"I just want to be held tonight that's all."

"Sure I can do that." he said patting the other side of his bed. Smiling she trotted over and instantly got under the covers next to him while resting her head on his chest. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah. This is nice." she whispered snuggling up to him further. "Thank you."

"No problem Brie. Night."

"Night Troy." and with a kiss to her forehead he fell asleep himself while keeping her petite frame secured soundly in his arms.

* * *

><p>The following morning she found herself still wrapped in his arms making her smile at just how perfect they seemed to fit together…just like a puzzle. Taking a closer look at the man who had been caring for her she finally began to notice his more chiseled features while finally getting a glance at his muscled chest and almost six pack abs. Right away she could feel herself getting turned on and excited as she began wondering what else he was hiding from her. Giggling quietly to herself in an attempt not to wake him she carefully pushed the blanket off of them, exposing more and more of what she was now so desperately wanting to see. But she got the shock of her life when once the restriction was down to his legs that the massive erection hidden in his boxers made her mocha eyes open wide. This was the most she had ever seen of a guy thanks to her father constantly being over protective. But she was definitely loving the view which was making her think what she could to take things a little further. "Wait…no Gabriella!" she whispered to herself. "You're a flipping virgin! How in the hell would I know what to do?"<p>

"Like the view?"

"Troy!" she shrieked jumping up and carelessly falling off the bed. "You didn't tell me you were awake!"

"Kind of hard not to be when I have a beautiful brunette checking me out." he said laughing as he looked over her from up on the bed. "And you can't deny you weren't."

"Yeah…well…"

"Would you like to see more?"

"I'm taking a shower now!" she said getting up like a shot and dodging out of his room. He laughed hard rolling back into his bed now trying to get the priceless look on her face out of his mind. But no matter what he did it just made him laugh more.

* * *

><p>Later she came out of the shower dressed back into her pajamas and went into the kitchen still flustered over what had happened earlier. But no matter what she did, she just couldn't get out of her mind the god she had shared a bed with. He was perfect everywhere…even down to the way he was treating her. It was like a fairy tale romance come true that she never wanted to end. "Oh god…I think I'm already falling for him…"<p>

"Falling for who?"

"Oh…uh…nothing." she stammered sitting at the table in his eat in kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"I'm making some sausage and cheese omelets. Is that alright with you?"

"Sounds perfect Troy. So it's Sunday…what should we do today?"

"Not sure yet. Might watch some football but that's about it."

"Mind if I join you? Dad never let me watch any sports of any kind. He would have rather had me focus on trying to join the company or have me meet with suitors."

"Sure. Suit yourself. But I have to warn you now that I might get pretty rowdy if a team I like isn't playing worth crap."

"I consider myself warned. Now hurry up with those omelets. I'm hungry."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

><p>That evening after three football games, all of which kept Troy relatively calm, the two found themselves in the midst of a tickling match. Of which he called revenge for her constantly taunting him throughout the games. "Say football is the best game ever!"<p>

"NEVER!" she squealed out playfully while trying to dodge his attacks. But no matter what she did, he kept managing to find the right spots. Whether it was the side of her neck, her rib cage, or the ticklish spots on her waist. It was a never ending but fun assault that she was absolutely enjoying. "You won't beat me Bolton!"

"Is that so Montez?" he said smirking now. "Because if it is I love a good challenge."

"If you want a challenge," she panted out while placing herself onto his lap. "I can definitely give you that."

"How so?"

"This." she responded instantly locking her lips onto his in a heated kiss. Growling he returned the kiss intensely, his arms wrapping around her midsection. Mewling herself she licked at his lips, begging for entrance of which he gladly gave into letting their tongues meet in a sensuous battle for dominance. Slowly she felt herself slowly starting to grind into his lap, feeling his erection brushing against her through her shorts and panties. Her breasts were crushed against his chest, the only things separating them being her tank top and his white wife beater. It was after several intense minutes of their sensual battle when the need for air became too much. "Wow…that was…"

"Care to continue it further?" he asked panting a bit.

"Only if you think you can handle me. But be gentle…I'm still a virgin."

"We'll only go at your speed beautiful."

"In that case…I want to feel everything."

* * *

><p>She never knew what got into her, or what hormone crazed, lust induced, love needed, heart inspired idea it was, but the moment they got into his bedroom she was already naked as was he. Kissing wildly she whimpered a bit feeling one long finger penetrate her wet vaginal lips as his thumb teased her clit out of hiding, forcing her hips to buck under the wild sensations he was causing. Her erect nipples stood out fully in the cool air as he suckled and bit on each sensitive nub while one of her petite hands stroked his hard and long dick that she could tell just from intuition alone was begging for some sort of release. "Shit Brie…you are so damn beautiful…"<p>

"You're pretty sexy yourself." she purred instinctively feeling as she got used to his finger intruding in and out slowly while causing wild sensations she had never thought possible. "And pretty damn hot on top of that."

"You think so eh?" He asked smirking as they now kissed passionately, his tongue battling with hers once again.

"I know so…oh god!" she gasped out bucking her hips again, his finger digging even deeper. "So good Troy…you're making me so fucking wet…"

"Well whenever you're ready honey…" he groaned out as her fingers brushed over the tip of his dick. "I'll take you to heaven."

"I'm ready whenever you are handsome."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Just be gentle okay?"

"I promise I will baby." he said spreading her legs apart and positioning himself between them. "But this is going to hurt no matter what I do."

"I don't care Troy." she responded softly. "As long as it's with you, I'm sure it'll be perfect." Using her right hand she wrapped her petite hand back around his dick, placing the tip at her entrance rubbing it around so they had a bit more lubrication. But the more she felt him, especially when she brushed him against her clit, the more she need him inside of her. "I'm ready now. Take me. Make love to me Troy."

"Alright. Here we go." And with her hand still guiding him, he slipped the tip in first. She gasped at the sensation but bucked her hips upwards, taking him further in. But when he felt resistance he stopped looking down at her content face. "We can still stop now if you want."

"No." she said shaking her head. "I want this, us, together, as one. So please…"

"Okay baby girl." he said softly. Taking a deep breath he plunged deep into her wet cavern, breaking past her hymen causing her to squeak out at the quick bit of intense pain that went off between her legs. But for the rest of the night he went slow and gentle so she could learn what different things she could enjoy until finally after their last climax feeling his seed spill deep into her for the final time, she collapsed on top of him happy and loved. And before falling asleep, they made one last promise never to let each other go.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later…<strong>

"Babe I'm home!"

"In here with the baby handsome!" Gabriella called back to her husband of just over a year. Troy smiled hanging his jacket up after being on the road for the past two weeks hauling loads. He had expanded enough to add a second truck and driver making his usual times away from home that much more shorter but still bringing in more money thanks to having a second driver. Making his way down to the kitchen he smiled watching his wife feed little Kaitlyn Bolton who looked just like her mother with the only deviation being that she got his blue eyes of which Gabriella adored. She was just three months old now and the light in their lives. "Hey sexy."

"Hi beautiful." he said kissing his wife softly. "And hello to you too baby girl." he said smiling at their daughter. She just clapped her hands and smiled wide using her best baby voice she could to signal his approval of being home. "So babe you ready to see your family this weekend?"

"Not really." she admitted. "I mean…I'm just afraid they'll try to tear me away from you."

"I won't allow that to happen baby. You're my wife, the mother of our child, and the best thing to have ever happened to me. Other than Sadie of course."

"Sure. Compare me to the dog." she giggled. "But I know honey. You're the best thing to have ever happened to me also. You're the one person I needed to help me get my life back on track."

"I'm glad I could help honey. How are your classes going?"

"Long but great. It's been pretty easy though thanks to Kelsi helping when it comes to babysitting."

"Good to hear. Well I'm going to go get changed then I'll be right back down."

"Alright. Love you handsome."

"Love you too sexy."

* * *

><p>The moment that Gabriella's parents arrived, minus the ex-fiance thankfully, her nerves went into overdrive. They absolutely disapproved of her being a truckers wife, but were at least thankful she was attending school at a college of her choice. But once they saw the first pictures of their granddaughter via email, they made an exception and scheduled a time to visit. So when the doorbell rang she smoothed out her shirt and jeans as did Troy as he held a sleeping Kaitlyn in his arms. "Go ahead babe. I promise it'll be alright."<p>

"I hope so. Here goes nothing." she sighed opening their front door. "Hey mom, dad."

"Gabriella." her father said with an unemotional tone. "How are you honey?"

"I'm alright dad. Thanks for asking. How about you mom?"

"I'm doing well sweetheart." she said smiling. "Nice little place you have here."

"It's home and we love it. Would you like to come in? Just don't be too loud. Kaitlyn is sleeping."

"And you are Troy I presume?" Jose said stepping in their living room.

"Yes sir. Troy Bolton and this little one sleeping here is Kaitlyn Marie Bolton, your granddaughter."

"She's so precious!" Maria cooed. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." he said smiling as he handed the sleeping infant off carefully as not to wake her up. "I would like to speak to Mr. Montez in private for just a moment if that's alright."

"Perfectly fine with me." Jose said quietly. Gabriella smiled hearing his softer tone knowing that seeing his grandchild for the very first time had just softened him up considerably. "Where would you like to talk at Mr. Bolton?"

"Let's go to the kitchen. I can get you something to drink there if you'd like."

"Sure. Lead the way sir." and with a quiet nod Troy led the two back into the kitchen quietly while leaving mother and daughter to talk alone in the living room.

* * *

><p>"You know Troy," Jose said once they were settled in with some coffee. "If I had know she was going to do this to me, I never would have let her leave in the first place. But of course I had no choice in that matter since she did sneak out on us…"<p>

"I understand that sir. But I've already listened to both sides of the story a million times already and as far as I'm concerned, that's all done and over with now."

"So it is." he sighed. "She tells me you're trying to start your own trucking company?"

"Yeah but it's been hell doing it. I'm up to me and another drive with only two trucks so it's been harder than I had planned. But I'm not giving up on it because I want to give Gabriella what's best for her and Kaitlyn."

"Listen, how would you like some corporate support from our company?"

"Say what sir?"

"I have some shipping centers that are going to be opening up soon and as much as Gabriella loves it out here, I don't want to rip her away from everything she loves and has opened up to. So if I open up one nearby here, would you accept a contract from us as our primary carrier?"

"As long as it doesn't involve me selling my company over to you."

"No, that you wouldn't have to do. It would just be a contract that would have you as our primary carrier but still allowing me a secondary in case it gets too busy for you to handle."

"When can you have a contract drawn up?"

"How does the middle of next week sound?"

"Hmm…I'll be on the road at that time so I won't be available. How about the week after that."

"Son, you have a deal. We'll meet here at your home just so everyone is comfortable while we work out the details."

* * *

><p>Once the two figured they had everything settled between them, they returned to their loved ones in the living room and both smiled seeing that Kaitlyn was now awake while being bounced playfully on her grandmothers knee. "Is everything alright honey?"<p>

"Yeah everything is fine babe." Troy said sitting down next to his wife. "Me and your father just had to work out a couple of things that's all."

"Well if that's taken care of then, do you mind if we visit for a while?" Maria asked.

"Sure Mrs. Montez. Stay for as long as you want."

* * *

><p>And that they did as once they met their granddaughter, there was no reason for them to no longer be split apart. One year after their reunion her parents moved to a neighborhood a half hour away while Troy and her father continued to work together on the ever expanding Montez corporation. But with the knowledge of knowing that his daughter would never be a part of the company, he instead along with her mother supported Gabriella in helping Troy grow his trucking business which thanks to the contracts from Jose, was now up to four trucks, their own depot, and a full time dispatch center to keep track of where their trucks were at all times. "Well…it's been one hell of a year honey."<p>

"Sure has handsome." she smirked moaning while impaling herself onto his dick with long slow thrusts. "And I'm sure we'll have many more years of this to come."

"Mmm…and I can't wait either sexy." he said pinching her erect nipples with his fingers teasing them. "Damn you're still as sexy as ever baby."

"You better be saying that in about eight months handsome. Because I just found out the other day that we have number two on the way."

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Yes baby. We're pregnant." she giggled. Pulling her down to him he locked them together in a heated passionate kiss. Rolling them over he continued making love to his wife for the rest of the night knowing that even the best things, or at least according to his wife, in the world can sometimes be found right on the side of the road.


End file.
